


Just Like Daisy

by GalaxyGirl084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Secret Children, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirl084/pseuds/GalaxyGirl084
Summary: Second to One More Light, please read that first if you want it to make sense. Brinley Clara Johnson, the daughter on Daisy Johnson, meet some of her mothers friends.
Kudos: 3





	1. Fitz and Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> Bad grammar at some parts but a certain character is supposed to be four so she will have bad grammar. Second chapter to come (eventually). Also yesterday was my birthday and being a year older I guess inspired me to write again!

The doors of an unmarked black SUV opened Phil Coulson and Miles Lydon stepped out of the front. Miles walked to the back of the car and opened the back door. Two tiny feet jumped out of the SUV. Melinda May stood and watched as Coulson rounded the car and grabbed a small hand and lead her into her view.  
Melinda's eyes widened when she saw a miniature version of Daisy Johnson standing in front of her, one hand holding Coulsons, the other Miles. The girls long brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she is wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with pink leggings complete with a pink tutu and pink sneakers. They approach May and the little girl looks up at her.  
“Are you angry?” She asks her wide innocent brown eyes looking into hers.  
“No she is not,” Replies Phil, “May, this is Brinley Clara Johnson,”  
“Hello! Nice to meet you Ms. May,” the little girl said, she reminded them so much of Daisy. “Can I show you my backpack?” she looked at Miles, “Can I daddy, can I, can I, CAN I?” she begged.  
“Sure baby, lets go get it,” he says. Brinley squeals with excitement and grabs her dad's hand to pull him to the SUV to fetch the bag. The girl runs back to May with a bright pink Disney Princess backpack.  
“See!” she exclaims lifting the bag for May to see “Look it has Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Rapunzel, Tiana, and Ariel!” Brinley says while pointing each one out as she says their name. May smiles at the little girl and gives a small laugh.  
“Do you want me to get the others?” May asks Coulson.  
“No, I think I'll show Ms. Johnson her room first,” He says May nods in agreement. “Ms. Johnson, Mr. Lydon would you like to be shown your quarters?” he says with a silly accent that elicits a giggle from the four year old. He takes the girls hand and leads them through the base.  
“We can get your daughter some more specific things when you get settled a bit.”  
“Of course, would you like that Brin?” she nods quietly, Miles placed the backpack in a chair and picks Brinley up.  
“The rest of your things will be moved into the room by junior agents,” Coulson chuckles, he kneels down to Brinleys level “would you like to meet some of your mother's old friends?” the girl nods, and walks down the hall following the director.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fitz and Simmons walked past the common room when they heard a laugh that made their steps falter. It sounded exactly like Daisy's laugh used to be. The pair approached the door and looked inside, there was a little girl laughing with a man they could only think was her father.  
The man looks up, “Oh, hello… I guess you don’t remember me, I’m Miles, Miles Lydon.”  
“Miles right, uh what are you doing here?” Simmons asks and Fitz slowly pull out his icer.  
“Woah woah woah, lets slow down a bit, no need for guns,” Miles begs, “not in front of my daughter.” Fitz looks at the girl again and places the gun in the waistband of his jeans.  
“Who is she?” Fitz asks,  
“Brin, come over here please,” Brinley runs over to her father.  
“Yes Daddy?” She asks.  
“Why don’t you introduce yourself to these nice people?”  
“Hi!” Brinley exclaims “I’m Brinley Johnson!” Fitz’s eyes widen as Jemma’s mouth falls open.  
“Oh. My. God.” Jemma whispers, “Daisy had a child?” Miles nods.  
“Who knows?” Fitz asks,  
“Coulson and May,” Miles replies  
“Brinley sweety, how old are you,” Jemma asks in a sweet voice.  
“I’m four, but I been four for a long time so I hope I get to be five soon!”  
“She’ll be five in a couple weeks,” Miles answers,  
“Oh how exciting,” Jemma says, Fitz is able to hear the tears in her voice.  
“Well then Brinley, I’m Fitz, and this is Jemma,”  
“Hi, Mr. Fitz, Hi Ms. Jemma,”  
“Hello sweetheart,” Jemma responds, “why don’t we show you to Mr. Coulson's office hmm? Have you met Mr. Coulson?” The girl nods, “Good, why don’t we go visit him?” Jemma grabs her hand and with a nod from Miles, leads her to Coulson's office  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
“Sir?” Jemma's voice wafted through the door “Are you here?” Coulson opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees the little girl's hand clasped in Jemmas.  
“Oh Jemma, Fitz, I see you met our guests.” He says.  
“Sir, if we could talk to you,” Coulson moves to the side and beckons them into his office.  
“Why did you let Miles Lydon onto base!” Fitz exclaims, the little girl meanwhile was walking in circles on the rug looking at her feet.  
“He needed help with his little girl, her mom died, Daisy never wanted that for her child.”  
“Sir, Daisy hid her from us!”  
“She was trying to protect her daughter, she couldn’t do that with us knowing, but now with Daisy gone it's our turn to protect her.” Fitz and Simmons nodded, tears in their eyes.  
“Well,” Coulson says, “I think it's time for dinner, Brinley dear, what would you like to eat?”  
“Spaghetti!” the little girl yells, jumping up and down with excitement.  
“Okay,” He says nodding, “Fitz, Simmons, will you take Brinley back to the common room, please? I’ll be down in a bit to make spaghetti for the team.” he says. As the three were walking down the stairs, they could have sworn they heard Coulson mutter “Just like Daisy,”


	2. Meeting The Team

I’m so sorry for just leaving this story in the dust, I have a few more ideas, but I can use more.  
3rd POV  
Coulson, Jemma, Fitz, and Miles stood around the kitchen while Brinley sat in one of the chairs coloring a Disney Princess coloring book.   
“So, who all knows about baby Daisy?” Fitz asks.  
“Her name is Brinley and it's only you guys, May, and I so far,” Coulson responds, “but after this dinner, the whole team will know and accept her.”   
Brinley, who perked up at the sound of her name said, “What is ‘the team’?”   
“They, sweetheart are really good friends of Mama,” Miles says calmly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head,  
“Really! I love Mama so much, so maybe I will love ‘the team’ too!” Brinley says,   
“Yeah, I’m sure you will,” Miles tells her while roughing up her hair.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Once the spaghetti was done cooking and it was being tossed with sauce, the rest of the team filed into the room. Hunter stopped dead in his tracks and Bobbi bumped into him.  
“What the hell, Hunter?” Bobbi exclaimed, Hunter was speechless and his mouth was hanging open comically. His right hand was raised and his index finger was pointing right at Brinley.   
The group consisting of Bobbi, Mack, YoYo, Piper and Davis all follow his finger to the little brunette.   
“Woah,”   
“What kinda voodoo hell is this,”  
“Santa mierda”   
“Is that a baby Daisy?”  
“Why did I sign up for this?” Were all said at the same time.   
“Timeout,” Coulson says and everyone looks at him. “This is Brinley Johnson, Agent Johnson's daughter. She will be spending some time here with her father Miles. I expect you to all treat them appropriately.”   
At the comotion the tiny four year old looked at the group and jumped down from her stool with her father's help. She walks up to Coulson, her little pink tutu bouncing with each step. The little hand reached up and pulled lightly on Coulson's sleeve, he looked at her and got down to her level.   
“Who are all these people?” Brinley loudly whispers into his ear. Coulson chuckles lightly and stands up.  
“Brinley, these are Bobbi, Mack, YoYo, Piper and Davis.” He says pointing to each one as he says their name.   
She gives a small giggle and says “YoYo is a funny name!” The team laughs while Miles lightly scolds her.   
“It’s a nickname little one.” YoYo responds.  
“Daisy had a daughter?” Bobbi asks, stunned by the tiny girl standing before her, “Why didn’t she tell us?”   
“I understand you may be confused and even angry, but Daisy did it for Brinleys protection.” Miles explained, “If someone were to let slip that Daisy had a daughter, then they might have gone after Brin, to get to Daisy.”   
The team nodded their head in agreement before Hunter exclaims, “Is the pasta ready yet? I’m bloody hungry!” This comment made Bobbi smack her ex’s arm and Coulson shake his head in a disapproving manner.   
“I guess we can all eat,” Coulson said, and they all walk to the table. Jemma and Fitz had picked up the coloring book and crayons and laid out the table. They each took a spot, with Brinley sitting between Miles and Coulson.   
There is little conversation while they eat the tomato pasta, only the sound of clanking cutlery and the occasional slurp of Brinley’s noodles. The young girl seemed to have gotten more sauce on her face then in her mouth, as bright red littered her face.   
“Come here sweetheart,” Miles chirps as he dunks his napkin in the water and wiped her face. The team looked at the open display of affection, and immediately knew that this little girl was loved. Brinley squirmed away from the wet napkin, but Miles soon caught up to her.  
“Daddy no!” the little girl squealed, giggling more as her dad assaulted her with kisses all over her face, her arms flailing as she tried to get back at her father.   
“Okay sugarplum, I think that’s enough playing for now,” Miles says with a chuckle. While the four year old doesn’t verbally complain, she shows her dislike through a small pout.  
Once the entire team was done with their dinner, they sat around at the table talking, and engaging with the small girl also at the table. They asked her questions like, what’s your favorite color; pink. What’s your favorite animal; chameleon. Who’s your favorite princess; rapunzel. The team also finds out that her favorite food is in fact spaghetti, and her favorite flavor of ice cream is “pink” or strawberry.   
“Okay Brin, it’s time for you to go to bed.” Miles says  
“But I’m not-” Her sentence is interrupted by a big yawn, and she reaches up her small arms, and makes grabby hands.   
“I’m sure you’re not,” He chuckles and turns to address the team, “If you need us we will be staying in Daisy’s old room for the time being.” and he walks out with Brinley in his arms.   
Bobbi’s POV  
It hurts knowing that Daisy hid her daughter from us, but I can’t be mad at the little girl. The 4 year old brunette is a spitting image of her mother, even the laugh is the same. She tells us all about herself, her favorite princess is Rapunzel and she loves Pascal the chameleon. Strawberry ice cream is her favorite because it’s pink, her favorite color.   
“Okay Brin, it’s time for you to go to bed.” Miles tells his daughter, love sparkling in his eyes. He laughs as a yawn interrupts the little girl as she insists that she isn’t tired. They walk off and I look at the rest of the team, most are smiling at the thought of the little girl staying on the base, but the hurt in May’s eyes is obvious. Everyone knew that she thought of Daisy as a daughter, there is no knowing how she thinks of Brinley.   
Hunter gets up and squeezes my shoulder telling me it’s time for us to turn in as well. We say our goodbyes, and head off to our joint bunk to discuss everything that happened today.   
Crappy ending, I know. I couldn’t find a good spot to stop. Please review with thoughts or ideas for future chapters! I love you guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
